dungeons_and_bearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita's Journal
"I find it alittle difficult to write down my thoughts like this, but now's a good a time as any. Who knows where our adventure will take us next, or even if we would all even make it back alive. With that in mind, I hope to make a written account if what has transpired so far, and just get all the things bunched up in my head out of the way. I was originally sent by the Kingdom of Star Majora to investigate these mythical elder artifacts and find out the true nature and properties of them. The ruling matriachs, The Witches of Kleur, were very keen on discovering what those artifacts could really do, and if they posed a threat to the stability of their kingdom and rule. Being my first expedition and entering a place of great turmoil and social and political instability I obviously needed an escort. My mission from the kingdom had to be of the upmost secrecy, who knows what awful things those artifacts can do in the wrong hands. I chose to hire expendable strangers whom had just entered Minor Star, just my luck! They all seemed pretty inept but strong enough to at least keep the enemies at bay. Things could not have turned out better as the adventurers seems very adept at what they do, definitely helped put me at ease. The lich, I now know, may actually be a well know Lord around these parts. The talk guy with the weird hair, think his name is Arien, can be really insufferable sometimes! He's always teasing me or making fun of me, id completely melt off his face if I didnt admitedly find him a tad cute... Arien is an insufferable blabbering garbage bin! Reminds me of Bin Aladdin with how arrogant they can be! Even so...I start to lose faith in myself. Is it me why no one has tried to be my friend or make a move on me? The stress of the journey and the tension aaargh!...I need to drink and just drown all these feelings. I'm sure they just see me as a job or an expendable client..funny... I thought we were closer. Arien brought me back to my room after I got really drunk..he even saw me naked! how embarrassing! Waah~ I could just die!..but..he did conduct himself in a very surprisingly gentlemanly manner. Didn't take advantage of me or anything..dunno why I'm so disappointed..Mckellen was also killed yesterday in a scuffle, I know he and my dad were close. I wonder how much I'd worry him if I didn't come home either. I am adopted, maybe he could just replace me? I want to hope so..if it would spare him grief. Today we lost Pandame to the river, I've never actually considered such a thing could happen. Could we all die on this expedition? Am I going to make it home? I've been having a change of heart recently, I want to be honest with everyone and tell them what they are risking their lives for!...I don't want them to think I'm keeping secrets from them, or that their friend died for nothing...gods I feel awful. We finally made it to outpost gorgon, where we met this really weird guy named Nier. Despite being so eccentric he seemed really nice, always charming and flattering me. It's very sweet but I..sorta have feelings for someone else already...I also met my uncle Gustav, it had certainly been a long time. Uncle is always brave and well meaning, even if he can take his weird beliefs abit overboard. I was captured by Hurricane, an Evil Witch I've heard so many stories about. I was out under hypnosis and she extracted information from me, I thought my mission may be compromised and I was going to meet my end but my friends came to rescue me..I don't know the full details but it seems Tiberius and his ward were injured, and Nier gave his live to save her. Nier had a heart of gold, and even though he told me all the terrible stories of his family's abuse, I always believed he was brave, bravest of us all. I really miss him and sometimes cry myself to sleep. I know everyone remains stoic and I don't see their sorrow but I know its there..sometimes I wish Arien would just come into my room and hold me..I need it. Maybe its just me that sees the spark between me and Arien. Just wishful thinking from a silly girl with too much time on her hands! Lately he's been on my mind alot lately, I worry if he will be okay being my guard, all the fierce battles they have participated in, sometimes I'm afraid for his safety! I've gotten along with everyone pretty well after being honest about my mission, they seem skeptical but are at least willing to help me. I really treasure the time I've spent with everyone, and now that they are part of Lord Emilianus and that order of the Nautilus, I begin to see less and less of them. I'm worried this distance would drift us all further and further apart. I mean they are my friends aren't they? is it normal to worry about friends like this? I've never really had any before... It's weird, like excitement when I see them but when they leave, I feel like my chest tightens. Is it sadness?..and Arien..watching his back.. makes it hurt most of all.. I finally found out what Hurricane is planning after digging through all those old documents at the kingdom. Edna was a huge help procuring them! Though I've worked very hard at it, I bet the guys just see me as lazing about, I'd like to make them sort out all these documents! Anyway, I learned of a terrible plan that had been enacted since before the great rebellion, right under our noses! Now that I think about where hurricane stands, I can kind of sympathize with her, If she is working with whom I believe she is..time is running out, and the Red Queen has alot to answer for, after this trip back home I'm going to gather everyone up and march straight to the capital! I hope I'm not too late in stopping this...for all our sakes. Category:DnB Documents